Cheater
by miss atari
Summary: Wolfram witnesses the most upsetting thing he's ever seen, far worse than any war. Yuuri has lived up to his accused name...


**i apologize in advance, for three things-- i'm not sure if anyone has done this before, seeing that i have only just gotten into the fandom that is kkm; they are probably more than likely OOC, but again, my first time writing for this series; i don't mean to hurt Wolfram, it was intentional... but, it pained me to do so. and, while my heart lies with the Yuuram shipping, I was asked... if I would do a pairing consisting of those within this oneshot.**

**written to **_Love Lockdown - Kanye West_.

**so, without further ado... and in slight drunken stupor, i bring you my newest installment. enjoy! ;D**

* * *

In the minute it took his world to shatter, the thunder sang. It began quietly, deliberately keeping at a slow pace before it cracked down upon the castle, startling the blonde prince from his slumber. The soothing rain in turn sighed, mocking the young man as he turned over to face his fiancé-- only; he stared blankly at crinkled sheets and a cold emptiness.

"Y-Yuuri?" Wolfram's voice was weak, laced with worry as another clap of thunder rang out beyond the castle walls.

Sighing and curling his fingers into the blanket, he tucked it under his chin, jade optics watching the lightning brighten up the sky, highlighting the trees for an eerie effect. The sky lit up dull purple, branches of flashing beams connecting as the treetops blackened, outlining every little aspect they had to offer.

"Yuuri," he spoke again, hoping that the king was somewhere within the room.

Maybe he was sitting in the large chair at the end of the bed; feet propped up, one on top of the other as he slept peacefully. The Maou always talked about how he was constantly kicked out of bed, so this had to be his response to losing sleep. But really, would sleeping in a chair be more comfortable than laying beside the warmth that radiated from Wolfram?

Or, perhaps, Wolfram thought, he was standing at the far end of the bedroom and thinking about returning to Earth. Yuuri did that from time to time, and more often that not, it worried the solider. Would his fiancé leave him and never return? Would he give up his duties as the ruler of Shin Makoku to live as an ordinary high school student?

The idea of Yuuri leaving him pulled at his heart strings, a shiver capturing him as he sat upright, pushing the blanket off him. Pink fabric pooled in his lap, one hand idly playing with the fuchsia bows that lined his chest. Another round of thunder met his ears, and the prince jumped. Wolfram wasn't necessarily afraid of storms, rather he was afraid of the uncertainties that came along with them, following behind like loyal lap dogs.

"Yuuri, where are you?" He asked the darkness, sliding himself towards the edge, bare feet colliding with the floor as he stood, fixing the night gown that hung off his shoulders limply.

It was easy for him to see in the dark, to head towards the door as green eyes scanned the room in case he skipped over the king in his hurry to relocate him. Disappointment washed over him, but he moved until slender tendrils wrapped around the door knob, turning it and pushing the wooden object from its resting place.

Candles kept the cold corridor lit, and a guard stood by the king's chamber, head lolled back against the wall as he snored lightly. Wolfram chuckled softly before scowling at the man that could have unknowingly let a potentially dangerous person enter the private room that he had forced Yuuri to share with him.

"If I were a wimp, where would I be hiding?"

There were many places for Wolfram to look, so many places for him to lose himself in as he searched high and low for Yuuri.

The double black could have gone to his personal bathing facility, dragging his arms as he vehemently huffed over the troublesome work Günter made him study. Yuuri and Günter didn't see eye to eye on the time spent studying, he was the king and the king should not have to study! Not even for the sake of his heritage, the history of Shin Makoku or the people he was currently governing.

Then again, Yuuri could have gone out of his way to spend time in the abandoned dance hall-- one of the few places he could go without being disturbed, watching the newly laid bearbee eggs grow.

But, then again, Wolfram thought, the Maou could still be in his study slaving over the mound of request parchments from his followers. The blonde could picture it; Yuuri slumped over his desk with a quill in hand, drooling over said requests and fidgeting in his sleep. There was no way possible that the king's signature would be added to every article addressed to him, no way in hell that Yuuri would pay enough attention to scribble his name on every single one.

Deciding which way to go, he sighed, curling into himself as he shut the door behind him with a faint click. Instinctively, he shuffled down the narrow hall in the direction of the brightest candle, fingers kneading the silken gown swaying with his movements. The severity of the storm had passed, leaving a calm blowing of the wind and rain to dollop on the concrete. It was nice, but Wolfram couldn't deny the overwhelming sensation of something going horribly wrong that churned in his stomach.

Still, pushing all negative feelings aside, Wolfram held his head high as he continued to trek down the walkway, heading towards an unknown destination.

"Mm," echoed a solid moan from the end of the passage.

"Yuuri?!" Jade orbs became wide, trembling in fear as another hearty sound escaped the room he'd begun to run towards. With his feet pushing stone, Wolfram came to a halt in front of a room that could only belong to one, Yuuri Shibuya. The wooden structure was slightly ajar, light given off the various candles lining the room seeped through the crack as another moan hit the young male solider.

"Nn! It… it hu-nyah-rts!" Yuuri's strangled voice ripped through Wolfram, his spine tingling as the double black cried out in pain.

"Yuuri, what's wrong?!" Wolfram spoke diligently, digits curling into the palms of his hands. He could feel himself shake, though from the draft in the castle or the fear laden anger that surged through his veins, Wolfram didn't know. Still, he opted to wait for the opportune moment to strike, to charge in with fists raised high and blindly attack whatever was making _his_ king cry out.

"I can't… Oh God!" Yuuri screamed loudly, flustered.

Blinking and oblivious, Wolfram extended a hand out to touch the door, fingertips lightly brushing the rough wood as he pushed gently, holding his breathe as he waited for the creaking sound that wouldn't come. Exhaling slowly, Wolfram peered into the study with interest, the crack in the door much bigger than it originally had been.

"Ooh! A--gain… gnuh," the king whimpered and strong hands grasped his wrists, holding the limbs above his head.

The sight before Wolfram startled him, shocked him; but even more importantly, it broke him.

It took the once proud solider and sent him spiraling downwards, no amount of war consisting of fighting the human race could bring a pain as unbearable as this. It sliced through his chest, fracturing the protective cage around his beating life and pulled it out, leaving it to deplete on the floor beside his trembling body. Wolfram stood there, confused, broken and pushing back threatening tears, but he couldn't move; couldn't bring himself to run away from the nightmare unfurling before his eyes.

"Relax, Heika." A smooth voice spoke, pushing into the tight entrance of Yuuri as his back arched off the desk he was trapped against.

"Co--Conrad, it… Nnyah," Yuuri raked crimson ribbons down the man's back, starting at his shoulders and ending at the small.

Conrad shuddered pleasingly against him, one hand tightly gripping at his hips while the other gently caressed his sweat laden cheek. A low whimper resonated from Yuuri's throat and he flushed pink, his chest pressing against Conrad's body as he pushed down on the evading length rolling into him.

"Mm, Yuuri…" Conrad leaned down; sweat dripping from his forehead as he stared into the endless pools of black. The corners of the double black's lips curved upwards, a half cocked grin plastered on his angelic features as he bit his bottom lip to suppress another moan.

"Yuuri let me hear you." The older commanded, crushing his lips to the bruised mounds of vulnerable pink that teased him. Yuuri gasped, lips parting and tongue colliding with Conrad's in a dance for survival.

Papers that had been neatly stacked on the corner of the desk now lay scattered amoungst the rest of Gewndal's previously signed manuscripts. The ink from a little glass jar slid gracefully down the side of the wooden furniture, marking it deeply and mimicking the tears that had begun to stream from Wolfram's emotionless gaze. Cleaning them would be a terrible task, both the desk and his pallid features. They were ruined.

"Yuu--ri," Wolfram's voice quivered and he slumped against the wall, eyes fixated on the pair as they took part in something sacred; something that he should be doing with the king.

Wolfram should be the one whispering sweet nothings into Yuuri's ear, nipping at his bruising neck as Yuuri's back arched off the desk in a fit of pleasure. Wolfram should be the one tugging at the painful throb between the king's legs, fingering his perineum as he shoved his length into the king's virgin opening. Wolfram should be the one sweating alongside Yuuri, his arms holding the double black up for support as his body went limp due to fatigue.

The name crawling from his throat and slipping pass his hitched breathing shouldn't belong to Conrad, no; it should belong to the blonde prince that held the title of being Yuuri's fiancé. Only, that wouldn't happen-- Wolfram wouldn't hear his name spill from those luscious lips as they cried out in ecstasy.

"Conrad!" Yuuri writhed underneath the bigger man, his legs wrapping around his waist to make for better leverage as he rolled his hips upwards, meeting in time with the thrusts being offered to him.

"I… guh. I, I…Conrad!" The young king cried, hands splayed across his subject's back as he shot his seed across Conrad's broad torso, white ribbons decorating their bodies. The sudden intensity of Yuuri's walls constricting around his member became too much, pulling at his engorged length as he bucked into Yuuri, shuddering.

"Heika!" The brunette threw his head back, riding his orgasm out as he unsteadily pumped himself into the tired body beneath him, coming hard.

"Heika," Conrad's normally strong demeanor vanished.

"Yuuri," the king corrected him, leaning up to steal another kiss from the man that had taken him, had given him the ride of his life.

"Yuuri, I…" The solider turned his head to the side, dipping it down against Yuuri's chest as he fought for the right words to say. It was a futile attempt, lost in post euphoria as their breathing patterns matched in pace. "Thank you, Yuuri."

"Mm, thank you, Conrad."

Conrad pulled out with a soft pop, their slick bodies connected as he rested upon the heaving chest of the teenager. Yuuri's arms wrapped around the other of their own accord, one hand slowly tracing an invisible line to muse brown tresses, fingers lightly padding his scalp. It was perfect, beautiful, full of love-- Yuuri's first time.

Outside, however, a different story lay untold, dampening the empty face of a fallen angel with sorrow. Wolfram struggled to stand, afraid that his knees would give out at any time, reducing him to a pile of nothing on the floor.

"Yuuri. Why…?" The blonde cried out, fisting the silk night gown just above his heart; nails digging into the fabric as he shook, trying to right himself.

_Jealousy - Betrayal - Hatred - Disappointment_.

Without much hesitation or thought, Wolfram's hands met with the wooden fixture that barricaded him from those that had just committed adultery and he violently shoved said object open. The prince hadn't considered this part of the ordeal, he hadn't intended to confront them as they lay entwined and recollecting themselves.

Had his sword been hanging from his waist, Wolfram wouldn't have stopped himself from attacking those that had gone against him, that had gone against what being engaged meant. Despite the fact that he would have been severely punished for threatening the king's life, Wolfram didn't care.

For what reasons did he have to care? The one he'd fallen in love with had ripped out his heart, stepped on it and greedily locked it up for safe keeping. Yuuri, knowing that Wolfram had loved him, slept with his brother.

If Yuuri didn't care, then neither did Wolfram.

Trembling emerald optics caught shocked onyx orbs and two different types of sadness danced in both. Conrad stood, retreating to the farther end of the study as Wolfram inched into the sexually roused atmosphere, a hand over his mouth to keep from gagging.

"Wolfra--"

"Don't bother," Wolfram interrupted him.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have seen this coming. I… You," the blonde prince glared at his brother, green daggers piercing into him as Wolfram fisted his hands.

"Wolfram," Conrad coughed, "let him explain."

"Explain? Explain what?! Explain why he kept me beside him so he could sleep with you?! Explain why he doesn't love me?! I think I'm aware, Conrad!"

"Wolfram," the double black spoke.

"I don't want an apology, Your Majesty."

"It's Yuuri," he corrected.

"Your Majesty," Wolfram's vocalized softly, "It's off."

Sighing and shaking his head, Wolfram retreated.

"Wolfram, wait. Wolfr--" Yuuri's voice trailed after him, but the blonde solider didn't listen, picking up speed.

After seeing his ex-fiancé engage in the act, after seeing him nonchalantly laying naked on the desk, Wolfram no longer felt the need to fight. It was clear, he wasn't needed anymore than he was supposed to find love. Perhaps his mother had been right all along-- maybe they weren't meant to be loved; were instead meant to travel the road less walked in search for something never found.

* * *

**how was it? feedback is important, and i'd like to know how badly i butchered them. haha. **


End file.
